The present invention relates to a device for automatically restoring the self-timer set lever in an electronic self-timer device in a camera.
In a conventional mechanical self-timer device, the delay governor is charged with a drive force by setting its lever to the operating position after which the set lever is gradually restored by operation of the governor.
On the other hand, an electronic self-timer device can be set merely by operating its switch. Accordingly, even after executing a photographing operation, the setting of the electronic self-timer device is not automatically released or the electronic self-timer device is maintained set. Therefore, if one forgets to reset the electronic self-timer device, then a self-timer operated photographing operation is carried out even if the photographer intends to perform an ordinary photographing operation. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide an automatic restoring mechanism for such an electronic self-timer device in order to prevent such erroneous photographing operations.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a device which is simple in construction and is capable of automatically restoring the set lever of an electronic self-timer device and in which, even if the self-timer device has been set, it can be reset so that the self-timer device can be reset during the operation thereof making it possible to perform an ordinary photographing operation.